Virgin Blood
by BrodieBlue
Summary: Horror starring The Shield ... as vampires! Expect lashings of BDSM. (co-authored by BrodieBlue and phoenix360).
1. Chapter 1

**This is co-authored by myself and phoenix360. If this is your cup of tea I can guarantee you will like her 'Blessed are the Meek' and if, like us, you can't get enough of The Shield, try her 'Lions in a Dog Eat Dog World' too! Follow phoenix360 so you don't miss out on our next co-authored piece!**

**WARNING: This gets about as hardcore as sex can get and the OC is a virgin. Don't like, don't read.  
**

* * *

Dean Ambrose was thirsty. He had gone days without tasting even a drop of warm human blood. He buried his nose into the hair of the mortal girl who he currently held tightly against his black clad chest. She quivered in his arms and he could hear her heart beating loudly in his ears. He inhaled the strong scent of the girl's hair. It was perfume to him. He watched his friends, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, play with their own food before consuming it with a smile on his pale face.

Tonight's prey hadn't been a problem to lure away. Hunting humans was always easy but still, even Dean was surprised at how easily the girl he was currently clutching to him had given in ... Why, up until a few minutes ago, she hadn't been able to keep her hands off of him!

"Please..." the girl whimpered, feebly trying to push him away. "Please let me go. I-I won't te-"

"You won't tell anyone? Yeah, I think we both know that's a load of crap, toots." Dean sniggered.

He cupped the woman's face in his strong hands and forced her to look up at him. Tears were starting to pool up in her pretty blue eyes and, every now and then, whimpers would force their way out of her trembling lips.

"What's the matter? I thought us vampires were all the rage now." Dean sneered before pressing his face in her neck and nuzzling against it.

It was a miracle he hadn't ripped her to shreds the moment he had got his hands on her. The girl wailed when she felt his mouth make contact with her neck and lap at her smooth young skin.

"Help!" she cried, "someone help!"

Dean clamped his hand over her mouth hard to shut her up.

"Nobody can hear you honey," he said softly into her ear, unlatching his mouth with a wet pop from her neck.

It took every ounce of self control not to sink his teeth into her long neck and be done with it, but it was so much more pleasurable to torment a girl before draining every drop of blood from her body. The longer you played with her the sweeter she seemed to taste when you finally quenched your thirst. Besides, he wanted to see Roman and Seth devour their prey and he wanted his pretty little lamb to watch too. The more fear he put into her the faster her blood would course through her veins and the crazier it would drive him as he listened to it. The prolonging of the torture was all part of it.

* * *

But, Dean was wrong in thinking he could take his own sweet time, for somebody did hear the girl's plea for help. A young girl, around the same age as the one being terrorized by the unstable vampire, had heard her cry. She was a sweet, gentle, naive redhead named Alice and she was making her way home that cold, foggy night. Well, that was until she heard the girl's cry for help.

"Someone's in trouble...!" she gasped aloud.

She froze on the spot, looking here and there to locate the source of the noise. The surrounding streets remained deserted and she stopped dialling '911', feeling uncertain.

"...Maybe it's just nothing..." she said to herself, pocketing her mobile.

"Still, maybe I should check it out, just to be on the safe side..."

She wasn't going to try to be a hero or anything like that. If she did discover anything untoward, she'd sneak away and call the police and leave them to deal with it. Heart beating fast in her chest, Alice made her way down the alleyway, sure that the sound had come from there.

"Nobody can hear you honey," she heard a low masculine voice snarl ... she stopped in her tracks and concealed herself behind the battered, uncared for, shrubbery.

She peered through the gaps between the twigs and leaves to see to whom that voice belonged. She saw a man; he was a tall man, at least 6ft, dressed all in black. A black tank top, black trousers and black boots. Yet it was freezing cold, she briefly thought about how cold he must be but his warmth was the least of her concerns right now. He was holding a terrified looking girl against him; Alice could only assume the shouts had come from her. But to make matters worse, she spotted two other men, who were just as physically imposing, with two girls in their grasp as well. She couldn't just stand there and do nothing ... but didn't want them to spot her either. So she picked up a stone from the ground, clutched it in her fist tightly and crept closer.

Her plan to sneak away and call the police was long gone from her mind. She knew exactly what she needed to do; she'd slowly make her way to the man, throw the stone to distract his and the two men's attention and then scream at the women to make a run for it. She'd hide, call the police, and that would be the end of the incident, she would continue her journey home and live happily ever after.

As she crept closer, she could better hear what the other men were saying. The biggest one there, a tall man with long, black hair and arms covered in black tattoos, of what she could not quite see in this light, was manhandling a petite woman in his arms, shaking her about as if she were some ragdoll.

"Keep still, baby, the fun's only just beginning!" she heard him laugh before turning to a man with dark hair shot through with blonde and sniggering, "I love it when they got some fight in them."

Alice had to act before they did more than intimidate; she took aim at the first man she had seen, the one with the light coloured hair, but the stone fell from her hand and clattered to the ground when she heard the two women being held by the other men let out blood curdling screams.

"Did you hear that?!" the man with the light coloured hair rasped to the two other men.

Alice shrank further back into the shadows, her heart thumping. She had really messed that up.

The raspy voiced man then raised his head sharply and he looked like he was sniffing the air.

"I can smell a virgin ..." he said.

Alice let out a small gasp and covered her mouth quickly. How did he know that? How could he? Up until this moment, she had never seen, let alone spoken to, this man in her life. Furthermore, only two people in the world knew she was a virgin, herself and her best friend. It was then, watching the three men sniffing the air, their eyes glowing beautifully, but unnaturally, in the dark night that it started to dawn on Alice that the three men might not be what they appeared.

"Yeah, I can smell her too..." The one with black and blonde hair said, walking to the man with the light coloured hair.

Then his smile turned predatory.

"I can hear her heartbeat too. She's close. Come out, come out, wherever you are, virgin! Don't make us have to find you ..." he sang.

Alice walked backwards slowly trying not to make a sound. The girls had gone, she'd done what she had set out to do and that was help them, now she needed to get away and fast before they took her virginity. Because she was sure that's what they would do. She put a hand over her heart, trying to conceal the loud thudding, she doubted they could really hear her heart beating but their words unnerved her. She looked backwards every so often to make sure she didn't walk into anything as she heard their soft footsteps making her back up.

"Come on little girl," she heard a voice shout.

Then another voice shouted even louder and nearly made her trip over, she recognised it as the voice of the light haired man.

"I'm losing my patience here! If you run I'll outrun you. There's no point in trying to walk quietly away."

Alice stopped abruptly, could he hear her footsteps too? She'd tried to be as quiet as a mouse.

"Yes, that's right. Clever girl. Now come here," he said.

Alice let out an audible gulp. Clearly, he could. Still, she hesitated, looking in the opposite direction of the men. He very confident that he would outrun and catch her, but should she try to make a run for it anyway? She jumped when the light haired man spoke again, now sounding noticeably angrier.

"I'm only going to say this one more time, little girl", he hissed, his voice sending chills down her spine. "Quit fucking around and get your ass out here now, 'cause I'm about to get VERY angry with you."

"If you don't, then we're gonna send in Roman here to get you!" The voice of the man with black and blonde hair called out, and Alice could tell he was enjoying it. "And you don't want that, especially when he's hungry!"

Hungry? Alice didn't understand what they were talking about, she hoped he just meant that Roman was hungry for ... love making. Alice blushed just at the thought of it; she hadn't imagined losing her virginity like this. She thought about just giving them what they wanted, if that was all they wanted then the worst that could happen is that she would lose her virginity. She took a step forward ... then bolted it. No, she couldn't lose her virginity like this. She ran as fast as she could but didn't get far. One of the men grabbed her calf and she fell felt on her face.

It hurt - a lot - but that was nothing compared to the fear she felt that she had been caught. The minute the mens' laughter filled her ears, her "fight or flight" mode went into overdrive and she began to struggle, kicking and flailing to get out of her captor's grasp.

"Let go! Let me go!" She wailed, as imposing hands found their way into her hair and began to drag her body across the hard ground. "Please, don't do this!"

"Why not? It's not every day a sweet, delicious virgin wanders into our den", the voice of the man with black and blonde hair spoke, a wicked grin on his face. "Besides, thanks to you, little girl, we've lost our meals. That's a wrong that needs to be righted in our books."

The man was dragging Alice along all on his own now, his hand wrapped tightly in her long strawberry blonde hair. She felt her side scrap across the ground painfully, ripping tears into her clothes. He finally let go of her at the bigger mans feet. He roughly picked her up by her hair and then held her to his chest with his hands clamping hard into her upper arms. She felt a trail of blood trickle from her nose down her lip as the man who had dragged her here and the man with the lighter hair went to stand in front of her to block her vision of the alley she had just come from.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves," said the man with the light hair.

"I'm Dean," he said pointing to his chest and smiling, "this here is Seth," he said, gesturing to the man with black and blonde hair on his left. "And that big brute holding you is Roman, what's your name?"

"A-Alice," she squeaked in fear.

"Aww, little Alice, like Alice in wonderland who fell down the rabbit hole into wonderland, huh? Is that how you feel?" he asked and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. His hands were cold and hard, they felt like they'd snap her neck easily if that was what he wished to do.

Alice whimpered, hating being in such close proximity to the three men and unable to escape. The man currently restraining her, Roman, was also handling her none too gently, his hands felt like metal clamps on her soft arms. The way all three men were acting deeply unsettled Alice. There was something not right about this and she didn't like it at all...

"Well, little Alice, unlike Wonderland, I'm afraid that you're not going to like it here." Dean continued, not noticing, or most likely not caring about, the discomfort she was in. "You've wandered into a verryyyy bad place, little girl."

"Didn't your mummy ever tell you not to talk to strange men? Not to walk down alleys alone at night?" Jeered Seth, laughing along with Dean.

It was then that Alice noticed something that made her breath hitch. Though she couldn't believe her eyes, it seemed that the man had...fangs! But...but that was impossible! The moment she thought she saw pointed teeth the moment they seemed to disappear, like it had just been an illusion. Yes, of course it had only been an illusion. It was ridiculous to think that they were ... vampires! She then heard Roman's voice rumble through his chest behind her as she watched the men that called themselves Dean and Seth leered over her.

"Am I gonna be holding her all night or shall we tie her to that tree?" Roman said.

Alice started to kick madly, her feet raising off the ground as Roman held her with ease. She desperately didn't want to be restrained, who knew what they would do if they tied her up? Her struggles were suddenly hindered by Seth who crouched down and gripped her ankles, locking her feet to the ground. Both men held her so tightly that her struggles were reduced to feeble squirms. Then Dean raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face. Alice's head snapped to the side and she stood frozen still in shock from being slapped so hard. Alice had never been slapped before.

Her reaction seemed to please Dean. The very hand which had seconds ago struck her this time petted her head condescendingly.

"Good girl. Just follow our orders and there will be no problem. Got it?" he said and looked her over, then turned to Seth and Roman, grinning. "Right, boys, let's get her ready!"

Alice did not even try to resist as Roman and Seth carried her to the nearest tree and began to tie her to it with rope she could only assume they kept for occasions such as these ... too terrified at what might happen to her if she fought back. Her heart thudded in her chest as the two men finished, wondering what they planned to do with her.

"I'm sorry", she said quickly, throwing pride and good sense to the wind. "Pl-please, let me go!"

"Shhh, shhh!" Dean hushed, putting his hand over her mouth.

Alice's pleas had turned into short, desperate gasps under his hand. Her heart felt like it could burst any moment. She was so terrified she couldn't even cry real tears. She then saw steel flash in Dean's hand and he put a knife to her neck. She felt the tip of the blade dig into her skin but not enough to puncture, she closed her eyes not wanting to see him draw blood or witness what he would do next. Somehow she knew they wouldn't kill her ... But she couldn't bear to watch him slice her skin, watching it would be worse than the pain. He ran it down the hollow of her neck and down the collar of her top, she heard the sharp blade snick the fabric but she tried not to flinch. She thought if she obeyed she'd be OK.

"Good girl," Dean praised her for how calm she was being. "I haven't cut you have I?" he asked.

Alice shook her head. Thankfully he hadn't.

"Then if I take my hand off your mouth, you won't scream?"

She shook her head again and he slowly slid his hand down her mouth, still keeping the knife pressed just below the hollow of her neck. True to her word, Alice didn't scream, though this was not for lack of wanting to. Her lips were thin and trembling, fighting back the urge to start screaming out for all the world to hear. If not for the tip of the knife held to her neck, she would.

"Very good, you're listening ... that's very good," Dean said, his voice once again approving, though there was a subtle edge of mockery there now as well.

Alice let out a startled gasp when his other hand came to rest on her cheek, his thumb wiping off the blood that had trickled down from her nose. She tried to stop herself cringing when he licked it right off, clearly savouring the taste of it.

"How does she taste, Dean?" Roman called out, smirking.

"She tastes sweet," Dean replied after pulling his thumb from his mouth with a pop.

Alice saw Roman and Seth exchange smirks at Dean's words. She felt blood continue to trickle from her nose, she only hoped Roman and Seth didn't want to taste her too ... But Seth seemed to have different ideas.

"Let's see what's underneath all those clothes!" Seth shouted enthusiastically to Dean who was still holding the knife to Alice's throat.

"No!" Alice gasped before she thought through how good of an idea it was to speak without permission again.

Silence followed her outburst and all three men stared at her.

"No?" Dean repeated her, imitating her timid feminine voice. The other two men smiled at Dean's mockery of her, but Alice persisted begging, he hadn't hurt her, it was worth a try ...

"I-I'll get cold, it's so cold tonight, please ... let me keep my clothes on ..." Alice begged.

Much to Alice's horror, Dean, Seth nor Roman seemed to care one bit, merely sniggering at her pleas. It seemed that she was most definitely going to get raped tonight, maybe even worse if the knife in Dean's hand was anything to go by. Alice felt her tears fall from her eyes, wondering if her attempts to save the three women had really been worth this.

"Don't worry, girl, dry your pretty little eyes", Roman cooed to her mockingly, his hand pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "We'll warm you right up. Won't we, boys?"

"Sure we will," Dean answered.

Roman wiped away the tears that fell down Alice's cheeks and as Alice was distracted by Roman's actions Dean slid the knife down to the collar of Alice's top again. He then tore straight down the middle with one swift motion. The flaps of Alice's top hung limply on either side of her breasts ... She really wished she'd put a bra on now. She was inconsolable.

"So ... what do you think boys?" Dean said, smirking.

Seth answered with a long wolf whistle, his eyes eating up Alice's breasts. "I like, I like. Man, with breasts like those, I can't believe she's a virgin."

"Yeah, girl's definitely got a good body on her", Roman agreed, his fingers tracing lightly over her left breast. "You ever gone to second-base with a man, little Alice? How much of a virgin are you?"

Alice didn't answer, too busy sobbing at what was happening to her. It was freezing, she was topless, tied to a tree and being terrorised by three, dangerous men. Why didn't she just call the police!?

She stopped her wailing when Dean, impatient, backhanded her across the face making her nose trickle fresh blood. "Well? Answer the man!"

"I don't know!" Alice wailed in response.

"You don't know?" Roman asked her derisively.

Alice's face flushed ... should she know?

"I don't think she understands what second-base means ..." Dean said smiling slightly.

They all burst out laughing and Alice turned her head to the side. She couldn't get out of this situation but things would be easier if only she could pretend she wasn't there ...

"Look at me Alice," Dean said. He roughly squeezed her cheeks and turned her head to look at him.

"It's OK, I would be very disappointed in you if you knew what second-base meant," he said, lightly stroking her cheek.

"Do you want me to explain what it means?" he asked condescendingly.

Slowly, Alice nodded her head, her cheeks aflame with embarrassment. Never had she felt so ashamed to be a virgin. Despite their words, she couldn't help but feel that they were mocking her lack of experience and she hated them for it.

Roman chuckled, his fingers idly twirling around her red hair. "It means, girl, that you've had those fine titties of yours touched by someone else. So, have you? What have you done with a man so far?"

Alice's blush intensified, if that were possible. "Th-that's! I think that's a really personal qu-question! I-I don't want to answer!"

"Oh really? I don't like the sound of that," Seth tsked, shaking his head as he turned to the other two. "You know what means? She's a virgin in every sense of the word. Wouldn't surprise me if she hasn't even kissed yet."

"Or, it could be the opposite. Isn't that right?" Alice cringed as Dean's hand tightened on her face, his eyes narrowing. "You better answer Roman's question, Alice, otherwise we're just gonna assume you're nothing but a dirty, little whore. Do you want to know what we do to whores? You're not gonna like it."

"N-No! I'm a virgin, I swear! I've done nothing!" Alice blurted out. She was deeply embarrassed that she had to admit to her lack of sexual experience but she would do anything to avoid pain right now.

"Awww," they all cooed in unison.

"So Alice, have you even been kissed?" Seth asked.

"Y-Yes," Alice stuttered shyly. She had, but she wasn't sure she had done it properly. She really hoped they didn't ask her to demonstrate.

"It's _Yes Sir_ when you answer one of us," Dean said and gave her face a sharp tap with his fingers to emphasise the point.

"Yes Sir," Alice said softly, looking at Dean. She didn't know who to address, Dean or Seth. Seth had asked the question, but Dean was the one who had told her to answer, "Yes Sir."

"Good girl", Dean nodded his head approvingly. "Did you use tongues?" His own wet, pink tongue poked out and trailed over his bottom lip, as if to emphasise this.

"Ju-just a little, Sir," Alice answered, looking down so she didn't have to see their reactions. "He was just as inexperienced as me. It didn't really go anywhere."

Truth be told, the kiss had been sloppy and disappointing and she'd jumped on the chance to end it there, already scared of the thought of having sex, but like hell she was going to tell these three men something so personal.

"Is that so? Well don't you worry your pretty head, Alice, because we're the Shield and we're VERY experienced. And we'd be more than to happy to pop your cherry. Right, boys?"

They called themselves the Shield? A shield from what? She would have scoffed at the hypocrisy of it but all her head was filled with was the sound of Roman and Seth's responses which were indistinguishable from one another. To Alice they sounded equally terrible, like a couple of baying hounds.

"But not here," Dean suddenly said.

Alice felt a spark of hope ignite in her heart but she was careful not to let it burn too bright yet, she listened attentively in case Dean said more, but he didn't and she suddenly felt him cut the ropes that had bound her around the tree. She instantly sunk to her knees and rubbed her wrists to get the feeling back into them before moving to conceal her breasts. She looked up at the three men warily. There would be little point in trying to escape, she knew they had other things in mind, Dean had only said, 'not here'. Her suspicions turned out to be correct when Roman lifted her over his shoulder and strode off with her. She hung limply from his shoulder, too exhausted by the fear that had been eating her up to fight back. After only a short walk where none of the men communicated they all abruptly stopped, then she saw Seth open the boot of a black car and she was unceremoniously hurled into it. She immediately yelled but the hood was shut down on her so fast that the sounds of her yells were probably heard by no one. All she could do now was lie down in the darkness ...

* * *

The human taken care of, Dean turned to Seth and Roman, grinning sadistically. "So, Roman, Seth," he said, rubbing his taped wrists with glee. "Who gets this one? I pick me."

Roman shrugged, not caring. "Fine by me. I've already had mine and it's because of her your meal got away. All I ask is that I get to play with her before you kill her."

"I second that," said Seth.

"It's a deal," Dean smiled and raised his hand to slap high fives with Roman and Seth.

Feeling excited Seth let out a whoop before entering the car to sit behind the driver's seat. Dean took the passenger seat and Roman drove.

They drove a short distance to a parking lot which was no longer used, a place which was their turf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me and pnoenix360 are really happy with the response we've had to this - all your reviews, faves and follows. Thankyou!**

* * *

Alice felt the car come to a sudden halt. She bumped around in the boot of the car for less than five minutes but not knowing where she was going or what would happen to her, it had felt much longer than that. She flinched when Roman wrenched the car boot open and pulled her out by her arm. She quickly took in her new surroundings. The rows of white lines on splitting concrete with weeds growing up through it and the concrete ceiling suggested that she had been taken to an abandoned parking lot. She'd lived in this area all her life, but she'd never come across this place before.

Roman picked her up to throw her over his shoulder again and he carried her away with Seth and Dean at his side. Hanging upside down and driven crazy with fear Alice found it hard to focus, but from what she could see they were making way to a door. Her eyes didn't let her down, she was right. Dean opened the door, but she was completely astonished to see that it led to what could only be described as another world ...

If there was one thing Alice hadn't expected, it was a plush apartment, especially hidden in an abandoned parking lot of all places. The high-class, spotless surroundings were all the more striking when compared to the dark, dank, empty parking lot. Alice's eyes widened when she spotted the king sized bed which cast an ominous shadow against the wall.

"Roman, dump our _guest_ on the bed. Seth, lock the door." Dean commanded, marching forward and turning the lights on. He flashed Alice a horrible grin that promised terrible things to come. "Get nice and comfortable, sunshine, 'cause you're NEVER leaving this place!"

When Alice heard those words she ran to the door. She knew it was a stupid thing to do, but she couldn't meekly accept that she would be their slave ... that was what Dean was alluding to wasn't it? He couldn't mean she would never leave here because she would die here ... Seth quickly grabbed her around the waist and dragged her to the bed before she could even reach the door. She landed on the bed with a soft thump.

"That's enough Alice ..." Dean warned her menacingly.

She looked up at him, trying to conceal her breasts with the remains of her top.

"Take off all your clothes now. It's not cold in here, you've ran out of excuses to not do as we say now," Dean said coldly.

A whimper came forth from her lips, while her eyes began to tear up. Alice had a sinking feeling that she'd be doing A LOT of crying from this moment on. "Please don't do this..." She pleaded, looking at all three men, hoping to inspire some mercy but finding none. "I don't want this."

"Tough shit, because we do, little girl", Roman replied, marching forward and ripping her top from her arms. "Strip. NOW."

Too afraid to protest again, Alice stood up and, with shaking hands, pulled down her black leggings along with her pants, baring her naked self to the hungry stares of the three men. Once her modesty was discarded on the floor, she burst into tears, covering her breasts and vagina with her hands.

"You brought this on yourself, you know", Seth said, coming to stand behind her and restraining her arms. "If you hadn't of stuck your nose in where it didn't belong, THIS wouldn't be happening to you."

"Was it worth it, Alice? Was that WHORE'S life worth all the things we're going to do to you?" Dean demanded to know in a low, dangerous voice. He drew close to her and then whispered in her ear, "I'm going to fuck you.'

Alice whimpered when she felt Dean's breath tickle her ear. He then suddenly grabbed her hair and pulled her down.

"Get on your knees!" he snapped.

Seth let Alice slip from his grip and pushed her by her shoulders to her knees, then his hand roughly pulled her hair and Dean let go. That was when Dean unzipped his pants before Alice's eyes and pulled out his hard cock from its confines.

"Have you ever seen a cock Alice?" Dean asked as she stared at it in horror.

Alice gulped, staring at the erect penis like it was a snake that could strike at any moment. Slowly, she shook her head. "N-No... Ju-just kissing." She tried to pull back, but Dean's hand wound its way into her hair and kept her rooted on the spot.

"Awww, she's so precious, isn't she?" Cooed Seth, sitting on the bed and watching, his arms crossed. Roman Reigns stood further away, but still enjoying the torture and sniggered along with him.

However, Dean wasn't laughing or smiling. He just stared into Alice's eyes with his own blue ones, so cold that Alice swore she could feel a chill in her very soul. "Touch it." He said, his tone leaving no room for disobedience. "Wrap your pretty, little hands around it."

"I-I don't know what to do," Alice stuttered, a tear rolled down her cheek for fear that she would do something wrong and be punished for it.

Dean scowled at Alice's tears. He then picked up one of her hands and forcibly placed it on his cock, then he tightened her limp hand around it. Under her hand it felt as hard as it looked, but it was pleasantly warm to Alice's surprise. Then Dean moved her hand up and down his cock.

"Do you like that Alice?" Dean asked.

She shook her head which seemed to anger Dean. He slapped her with his left hand on the side of her head in reprimand.

"Th-That hurt! I'm doing everything you want me to do!" Alice cried, the part where Dean slapped her aching. She shrieked half in pain and half in shock when Dean slapped the side of her head again.

"Who the fuck said you could speak? From now on, you talk when we say you can talk." He snarled, hand tugging her hair painfully. "And for your information, Alice, no you're not doing what I want you do to. NO, YOU'RE NOT! If you were, you wouldn't be saying stuff to piss me off like that, would you? You don't want me to hit you like some dog? THEN TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO HEAR!"

"Ye-Yes, Sir!" Alice cried before Dean released his hold on her, shoving her to the ground. She sobbed, truly wishing she had called the police when she had the chance.

"Now, here's a chance to prove that we understand each other. Get your ass over to Seth and Roman. I think it's their turn now, don't you?" Dean then nudged his boot at Alice's back, urging her to be quick about it.

Alice took one last glance at Dean's angry face and on seeing it decided it was best to stumble over to Seth and Roman who were standing beside one another. Seth reached out to grab her first with a gloved hand.

"Let's see if you can do a better job with your mouth huh?" Seth said, his leather clad fingers digging into Alice's jaw.

Alice jerked her head away from Seth's crotch which was right in her face but Seth pushed her head on him.

"Come on Alice, come on!" He teased, rubbing the erection that was poking through his pants against her mouth.

"Now Seth, play nice" Roman sniggered, as Alice fought to push Seth away from her. He had a full on hard on going, seemingly turned on by her muffled cries and struggles. "I want my turn, remember."

Alice glanced out of the corner of her eye at Dean, begging him to make Seth stop ... he did seem to be one in charge around here, but he just kept watching, expression stony. It wasn't until he gave the two-toned haired man a curt nod that Seth pulled down his pants and exposed his penis to her. "Get to work, bitch. For your sake, you better be good at sucking dick."

Seth brushed the tip of his cock against Alice's lips, urging her to open her mouth. It felt warm on her lips, the skin was soft and smooth and she felt his pre-cum stick to her mouth. Alice closed her eyes and opened her mouth for him, she opened it just enough for Seth to push his cock through her parted lips. She'd never felt a cock in her mouth before and she was surprised at how much it filled her mouth.

Seth groaned when he felt the warmth of her surround him, "Mmm that's it Alice, now suck my dick."

Alice tightened her mouth and applied light sunction, hoping this was how it was done, on doing so she felt his hand ravel in her hair and pull her head back then push it down again, Alice settled into a steady rhythm of bobbing up and down on his dick. She soon found herself breathless and salivating, it hadn't been so bad at first, but now it was rather uncomfortable ...

It wasn't long before Alice began to struggle, her hands gripping Seth's hips desperately. Her closed eyes scrunched up even more as a whimper escaped from her cock-filled mouth. She couldn't breathe. All she could feel was his dick in her mouth, filling up everything, blocking her airways. She HAD to get it out now.

Dean, noticing this, marched forward, taped hand grabbing her red locks and wrenching her head back so she was forced to stare up at him. "Breathe through your NOSE, Alice", he hissed, before shoving her head back down to Seth's crotch. The look he was giving her was now one of utter disdain. "You really don't know shit, do you? You know, you being a virgin was cute at first, but now it's really starting to piss me off."

"It's not my fault! I've never done this before, have I!" Alice wailed, face red with humiliation and eyes cast downwards in fear that Dean or the other two would strike her. "I-I'll try better!"

"What did you say to me?" Dean asked, Alice could hear that his voice was filled with quiet fury.

"Ohhhhh you're in trouble now missy!" Seth laughed.

Alice looked up at Dean fearfully, she already regretted forgetting to mind her manners.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm trying my hardest ..." her words were cut off by the back of Dean's hand. Alice's head snapped to the side and she felt blood fill her mouth.

'You insolent little bitch! How dare you talk to me like that?!' Dean yelled at her, Alice cowered below him and covered her head with her hands afraid that he would hit her again.

"Beat her Roman!" he then snapped.

Alice couldn't help shrieking at those words, she still tried to shield herself, as if that would stop what was coming to her and through the corner of her eye she saw Roman unbuckle his belt.

"Don't hold back on her. I want you to make her scream" Dean ordered, grabbing Alice by her ginger locks and dragging her over to Roman's feet. "Make sure you hit her with the belt buckle. This little bitch needs to be taught a lesson in respect!"

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be good!" Seth was grinning like a hyena, rubbing his gloved hands with glee. "Hey Dean, can I tape this? You never know when we'll get an opportunity like this again."

The moment Alice heard the conversation between the two men, she became hysterical, throwing herself at Roman Reigns. Hands grabbing his sides, she stared up at him with green eyes that were brimming with tears. "Please, don't do this," she begged, not caring if she looked pathetic right now. "Have mercy! I-I'm so, so, sorry. I promise I won't-let me make it up to you! Please, just don't hurt me!" When Roman just continued to stare at her with his intense grey eyes, Alice crumpled onto the floor, sobbing.

"Get up!" Dean snapped and wrapped his arms round her waist to hoist her from the floor; he then pushed her into the bed and put his hand on her back, putting all his weight behind it so that she was forced to bend over the bed. He sat beside her and held her in position with one arm draped around her waist. Alice quietly cried into the bed spread and quivered waiting to receive her beating.

"This will hurt you much more than it will hurt us Alice ...'"Roman said from behind her.

"Are you recording this then?" Dean asked, Alice felt his voice rumble through his body that was leaning on hers.

"We're rolling," Seth answered chirpily.

That was when Alice felt the smack of leather across both cheeks and the buckle bite into her right buttock. She screamed loudly and bucked but there was no escaping from Dean's tight grasp, it hurt every bit as much as she feared it would. Roman hit her another three times in rapid succession and she screamed all the way through it.

"Oh Alice, your ass looks amazing and I love that screaming! Keep it coming!" Seth jeered.

"Stop! Please stop it! I can't take this!" Alice screamed, hands clawing at the bed and trying with all her might to push Dean's hand off her. She couldn't even budge him and, even more humiliating, Dean was restraining her with no problem whatsoever.

"Tough shit, bitch. Maybe next time you should think before you speak, hmmm?" Dean sneered, looking down his nose at her as she was smacked again and again by the leather and belt buckle.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed, hoping this might sway them a little. "Please-ARGH!" She let out a piercing scream as Roman began to target her sit-spots, hitting three times in succession

Seth let out a long, appreciative whistle. "Damn, Roman, are you trying to make her bleed?" His voice quickly went back to it's usual jeer. "Poor, little Alice. I bet it you must be in agony, huh?"

Alice's wails answered Seth's question. Roman kept swinging the belt relentlessly until she was feeling light headed and he had beat all the fight out of her. Eventually she heard Roman say,

"She's bleeding ..."

The air in the room seemed to change, it was no longer charged with male aggression and sexuality, it was somehow different and all the men fell eerily silent. Then to her horror she heard someone drop on their knees beside her and she felt a tongue trace over her buttocks. It was Seth, she heard him groan against her, his tongue lapping at her stung in the places where the buckle had split the skin.

"You taste so good," he moaned and then she felt the tip of his tongue touch her privates and she couldn't help squealing.

Both Dean and Roman laughed at her response.

"I'd get used to it, girl, 'cause real soon I'm gonna be goin' down on you as well", Roman stuck out his big tongue at her, eyes filled with a hunger that scared Alice.

She closed her eyes and buried her head in the covers, sniffling. She couldn't even cry, having wept all she could throughout the beating. Now, all she could do was try and ignore the pain and keep herself from getting hurt even more. Dean's hand grabbed her hair and wrenched her hair back to look up at him.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson, Alice. Do NOT make me have you beat you again." He stood up from the bed and motioned for Seth to step away. "Let's continue where we left off. Alice, I believe you owe Roman here a blowjob. Try not to fuck it up like you did with Seth."

"Yeah, 'cause Romans got quite the temper on him, don't you, big guy?" Seth sniggered, patting the bigger man on the shoulder. "Who knows what he'll do to you if you make him mad."

Dean pulled Alice up from the bed and pushed her to her knees before Roman this time. He smiled down on her like a predator and released his cock, it was even bigger than Seth's, so big that Alice hadn't imagined they could be that big.

"I hope you're hungry," he chuckled.

Both Dean and Seth laughed out loud, then Dean growled in her ear, "open your fucking mouth!"

Alice opened her mouth wide realising she'd need to, she tasted her bitter tears as they fell silently from her eyes into her mouth. Then Roman rammed it in her mouth, past the tight muscles of her throat. He fucked her mouth, never letting her catch her breath and tears streamed down her eyes but she never complained.

"That's a good girl," Dean said derogatorily and stroked her hair.

"Who knew you had such talents, hmm?" he laughed mockingly.

Alice just ignored his comment, still crying, but focusing on giving Roman his blowjob. If she thought Seth was bad, then Roman was even worse. He was remorseless and rough, frequently making her gag due to how much he was thrusting into her mouth. Breathing was already difficult, but now she had a gag reflex to worry about too.

"How's she doing, Roman?" Asked Dean, standing behind Alice's kneeling form. "You satisfied?"

"Veryyyyy," he moaned.

His thrusts became even more intense then he let out a roar making Alice jump, she suddenly felt something hot and slick shoot at the back of her throat, she wasn't so naive to not realise he had cum in her mouth. She immediately coughed but Dean put his hand over her mouth from behind her.

"Swallow it," he ordered.

She took one hard swallow and nearly retched, it tasted horribly salty and she could still taste it in her mouth even after she had swallowed all of it.

"Do I taste good?" Roman asked.

Alice shook her head, he pinched her ear between finger and thumb hard and pulled.

"Ouch!" she whined.

"Tell me you've never tasted anything as good as my cum," Roman said.

Dean and Seth sniggered their approval of this line of teasing.

"You better do as he says, Alice", Seth warned her, smiling as Roman pulled harder on her ear. "Remember what I said about upsetting Roman? Do you really want to make him angry?"

Dean knelt down in front of her, expression stern. "Say it, Alice." Just like Roman, his was an order, one that promised worse to come if she refused in anyway. "Stop fucking around, be a good girl, and tell Roman what he wants to hear. If you don't, then this, " he picked up the discarded belt, making Alice shrink back, "will be beating you over the rest of your body, not just your ass."

"I-I-I've never tasted anything as good as your cum, Mr. Roman, Sir." Alice whimpered, bowing her head dejectedly.

"Aw, Mr. Roman! That's very sweet baby but Sir will do," Roman chuckled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your tasty treat," he said and stroked her cheek.

Dean suddenly snaked his hand around her neck from behind her, arching her head back to rest on his shoulder and he ran his other hand over her virgin pussy, stroking his fingers through the rust coloured thatch that concealed her privates. He then stroked two fingers over her slit.

"Did you really like it Alice? Or were you lying?" he asked. Alice shook against him, she didn't want him to touch her down there ...

But he did anyway and she shuddered at the tickly feel. He laughed softly in her ear.

"Mmm you do feel a little bit wet Alice, should I put that down to nerves sweetheart?" he asked teasingly.

And then Alice did something that both shocked and mortified her: She thrusted gently against Dean's fingers.

She let out a gasp, hands covering her mouth. "I-I'm so sorry, S-Sir," she apologised, feeling fresh tears fill up her eyes. The humiliation she felt right at this second made her want to die. "I-I didn't mean to do that!"

Her arse was stinging all over, her mouth was filled with the aftertaste of Roman Reign's cum, and now her body was responding to Dean's fingering. Could this get any worse for her?

At this, Dean gave a big, predatory grin. "Roman, I think it's time that tongue of yours got a taste of Alice's pussy, don't you?" He removed his fingers from her slit, sucking off the juices.

Roman gave a throaty laugh and stalked towards Alice, he stopped at her huddled form and stooped down to lift her in his arms. She shrieked and clung to his neck as he lifted her and then he deposited her on the bed.

"Baby girl," Roman cooed, "I'm gonna get you ready for all of us, you're gonna like this."

He then dragged Alice by the legs to him and he knelt at the foot of the bed. He parted Alice's thighs, ignoring her yelps and then licked her pussy. Alice had never felt anything like it. His mouth was wet and warm and he actually seemed to enjoy tasting her. As for her, she wasn't sure if this felt good or not, it definitely felt bizarre to her.

Dean, who had been watching silently along with Seth, marched to the bed, behind Alice, and leaned down so that he was near her face. Then, he whispered, "Are you enjoying this? How does it feel to have another man eat you out for the first time?" His fingers lightly tapped her cheek, expression expectant. "Answer me, Alice."

"I-I don't know," Alice stuttered.

"Do you think you'll enjoy it more if I shove my dick down your throat?" Dean asked.

"No!" Alice squealed.

But Dean smiled at her distress and pulled his cock from his pants.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth Alice, I'll cum in your mouth," he said.

True to his word, he started fucking her mouth while Roman consumed her pussy. Alice tried to protest, tried to make him stop, but Dean had a vice-like grip on her arms as he thrusted in and out of her mouth. All she could do was moan, tears in her eyes. Dean let out a shudder at the vibrations her moans were making, his movements picking up speed.

He wasn't as rough as Roman, but Alice was still found it difficult to handle him. Things would only get worse when Dean looked up at Seth and said, "Seth, don't just stand there. Get over here and try out Alice's tits."

"Was just enjoying the show man!" Seth said, but strolled to them anyway.

Then Seth grabbed Alice's right breast painfully hard.

"Mmm you've got beautiful titties," he said and leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth. He sucked it and she felt his beard scrap on her delicate skin.

"Bite her," Dean panted.

Seth immediately obliged him and sank his teeth into Alice's breast, she nearly bit down on Dean's cock in pain but she stopped herself just in time, doing that would have meant extra pain for her, she was sure.

"Fuck! Your tit is so red now!" Dean yelled and he gave one last hard thrust into her mouth.

For the second time Alice took a huge load in her mouth.

"Swallow it all," Dean ordered, hand clamping down onto her mouth so she had no choice. After fighting the urge to spit it out, she gulped, sending yet more cum to her stomach. "Good girl. Roman, how's it going? She nice and wet yet?"

"Oh yeah, she's wet alright." Roman looked up, smirking at them, his fingers dripping with her juices. "I think little Alice here is more than ready now to have her cherry popped."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter contains non-consensual sex and gets very dark. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Alice was throbbing, everything down there felt super sensitive to every one of Roman's touches. She'd felt a bit like that before when she'd been around boys that she liked, she liked how it felt, it made her feel ... _good._ But she had never, and could never; touch herself so the feel of Roman's hands and mouth on her was extraordinary. And now he was talking about 'popping her cherry' ... she was certain that she was not ready for that. She'd seen that monster in Roman's pants, tasted it, it had filled her mouth and she couldn't imagine it fitting inside her vagina. Dean could see all these thoughts spinning around Alice's mind in his own mind.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Alice. I will take your virginity," he said, stroking her hair gently, as if this should reassure her.

Then he leaned down to whisper right into her ear, 'Seth and Roman can fight over my leftovers.'

Alice looked at him horror struck, then she looked at Seth and Roman who hadn't appeared to have heard what Dean had whispered because they were just gazing at her in lust. She trembled as Dean made his way to Roman's side and began to undress.

"I'm first, boys. She's mine." He said authoritatively, before standing over her and inspecting her.

"So, how should I do this? Missionary? Doggy? Seth, Roman, what do you think?"

"It has to be missionary," Roman replied in that deep voice and chuckled darkly.

"Missionary all the way!" Seth agreed, so keen ...

"You're right," Dean nodded.

Alice stared at his now naked form and his erect cock. His body was hard and lean and he kept himself well groomed, there was not a trace of body hair on his chest or around his cock. She admitted to herself that this wasn't a bad man to give up her virginity to ... Dean seemed to pick up on this and gave her a predatory smirk.

"Like what you see, Alice?"

Slowly, hesitantly, she nodded her head.

"Ye-yes, Sir, Mr. Dean, Sir."

When he didn't backhand her or get angry, she spoke again, more confident.

"But...I-I don't want this, S-Sir. I-I wanted to lose my virginity to someone that loved me and I loved back...so..." She began to tear up then.

To Alice's surprise it was Roman that answered her, not Dean.

"Get your head out of the clouds girl! That's how it happens in fairytales, life is not a fairytale. You're about to learn that ..."

Roman's harsh words made Alice cry harder. He'd managed to shatter that small illusion she still clung to that there were some good men in the world and that one of them would find her any moment now and rescue her. Dean raised his eyebrows at Roman's seriousness.

"Steady on! You're making it sound like this will be the worst thing that's ever happened to her! No, no, you'll get the privilege of me fucking you, a privilege that I bestow on very few virgins Alice ... now do what I say. Open your legs," Dean ordered.

But Alice heard none of that. She was still sobbing over what Roman had said and despairing about how an ordinary night out with her friends had degenerated into THIS. But her tears came to an abrupt stop when Dean barked an order to Roman, who then stopped touching her to slap her cheek hard.

"I'm only going to say this once, Alice, so listen carefully. You ARE going to lose your virginity tonight. First, I'll fuck you, then Roman and Seth here will. Nothing's going to change that. So, I suggest you stop cryin' like a little bitch, shut your damn mouth, and deal with it," Dean crossed his arms, his expression stony and completely lacking in normal human pity. "Now, open your legs."

Slowly, fearfully, Alice lay back and spread her legs as wide as they could go, full exposing her slick vagina to the eyes of all three men.

"That's it, good girl," Dean praised her.

He ran a finger over the wet folds of her pussy.

"Look how fucking wet you are slut," he snarled.

He then positioned himself between her parted legs and rubbed the tip of his cock over her entrance. Alice's heart raced.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked.

Alice gulped and blinked away her tears, she slowly nodded, she was as ready as she would ever be.

"Be Quiet when I fuck you," was his last order before he pushed agonisingly slowly into her pussy.

Alice gripped the sheets beneath her and squeezed her eyes shut as her pussy stretched and burned to accommodate him. He stopped when his cock was pushed inside her tight vagina all the way to the hilt. He let out a low groan.

"You are so tight, you feel amazing," he said.

He withdrew his cock slowly and it made Alice feel weasy when she saw that it was covered in blood.

"Look at your virgin blood Alice," Dean smiled.

Dean pushed his cock into her again, bringing Alice fresh pain. This time, Alice couldn't stop herself from crying out as that sharp pain shot throughout her body. Her vagina was burning and the feeling was only intensifying as Dean kept his dick inside her this time instead of pulling out again.

"It hurts. It really hurts," she cried, tears falling from her clenched eyes.

"I said be quite ..," Dean hushed her but other that he ignored her distress.

"Please stop," Alice begged.

But even as she pleaded she could feel herself getting used to Dean's slow movements, when she stopped crying Dean seemed pleased.

"That's better, shall we try a little harder and faster now?"

Alice froze, eyes widening.

"No-No...!" She cried, wiping her eyes quickly. She was JUST getting used to feeling his thick girth inside her. She didn't think she was ready to go to the next level. "Pl-please, wait! I-I'm not ready!"

"Tough. Shit." Dean said, grinning at her like a true predator before pulling out and this time slamming back into her. Alice let out a loud shriek, though this time it was from both pain and pleasure.

"Oh do you like that you little tramp?" Dean teased Alice.

She shook her head.

Dean gave her a slap across the face, "Are you lying to me again girl?"

"N-No!" Alice shrieked, "I swear."

Dean laughed.

"I can feel how much you like it! I'm going to cum inside this tight, tight pussy."

Then he grabbed hold of her shoulders tightly and pressed his head in the pillow beside her and thrust away, it felt like he was destroying her pussy, until Dean roared. He collapsed his full weight on her and Alice tried to push him off, the air briefly being crushed from her. Mercifully he rose quickly and withdrew. Alice's stomach turned when she saw the pink mix of blood and cum slowly drip from her pussy.

She felt like she was going to be sick. The warm feeling inside of her was actually quite pleasant, but seeing it like that just ruined everything. Breath hitching and feeling a sob trying to rip out of her, Alice curled up into a ball and cried.

She'd just lost her virginity. She felt as if a part of her had just been stolen by Dean and she would never be the same again. Alice tensed up when she felt Dean's hand stroke her red locks.

"The first time is never the best, little Alice. But, don't worry. We'll have you cumming for us yet." She felt his mouth get closer to her until it was right by her ear. "It's Romans turn now."

"No!" Alice burst out when she heard Roman's name pass through Dean's lips.

There was no way she would be able to take Roman's cock when she was feeling this sore.

"Yes," Dean insisted.

Alice suddenly grabbed Dean's biceps and squeezed so hard her nails left small indentations in his arms, but he had to help her, someone had to ...

"Please!" she appealed to him.

Dean looked down at Alice's white hands and slowly peeled them from his arms.

"Bring me your panties Alice," he ordered.

She suddenly stopped begging when he said that, surprised by the words. She had no idea why he was asking for that, but she shakily got to her feet knowing better than to disobey. The rest of Dean's cum slipped unpleasantly down her thigh as she sat up and went to get her panties. They were on the floor strewn amongst her other clothes and Seth gave them a kick sending them skidding to her. She picked them up and brought them to the man who had just taken her virginity. She was shaking uncontrollably and her privates burned every time she took a step. He took them from her hand and then balled them up in his big fist.

"These will help won't they Alice? You can bite down on them when it hurts. Now open your mouth," Alice eyed them in distaste, they were soiled with her wetness, she didn't want them in her mouth! She'd rather scream this place down!

Dean's cool, blue eyes narrowed when her lips remained firmly shut. "I said open your mouth, Alice. If you don't, you'll be feeling Seth's dick AND Roman's in that pussy of yours ... at the same time."

He smiled maliciously when her lips immediately shot open, eyes wide with terror.

"Atta'girl! That's it, open nice and wide!" He then shoved the scrunched up panties into her mouth, effectively gagging her. "There we go!"

She had to work hard to stop herself from retching. The taste wasn't so bad, but the texture and feeling of dirtiness was horrible and so degrading. Alice didn't have time to do anything else as Roman got onto the bed and loomed over her. Roman smirked at Alice lasciviously before slipping a long finger into her, she felt him prod around her uncomfortably.

"Dean did a good job of getting you ready for me, believe me girl, you'll be glad Dean had you first," he said when he withdrew his finger which came out glistening with the remains of Dean's cum and Alice's secretions.

Roman then unzipped his pants just enough to pull out his huge raging hard cock. He positioned himself between Alice's legs which Dean pushed apart for him and Roman rubbed his cock over Alice's quivering vagina. Once aligned he pushed gently and Alice immediately shrieked around the knickers that were stuffed in her mouth.

He pushed again, then again ... and then he gave one last hard long push which forced his dick all the way inside her. Alice's eyes streamed, the sting was horrendous. It was like she was losing her virginity all over again. That's how much it hurt. The fact that Dean had just been fucking her minutes ago changed nothing. Roman's dick was just too huge for her to handle and it was making her already sore pussy all the more sorer.

The sting became too much and Alice began to thrash on the bed, hands clawing at the covers. She'd beg Roman to stop and pull out, but she was screaming too much and biting into the panties. The fact that they were covered in her arousal meant nothing to her right now.

Roman let out a long moan, stilling himself so Alice could get used to his size, though it did not do her any good.

"Shit, you're so tight, girl."

"She's beautiful, right?" Dean asked Roman.

Alice saw that Roman's eyes were screwed up in bliss, he just nodded his response and Dean grinned wolfishly. He was standing beside Alice's head now, letting his hand idly stroke her hair that was damp with perspiration and his other hand stroked his now semi hard penis. Alice saw Dean fix his eyes on Roman's face intensely which made her look at Roman too. He groaned louder then suddenly he came inside her with a grunt.

Surprisingly he had been far more merciful than Dean, apparently it had been enough for him that Alice's freshly fucked pussy gripped his cock tightly, he didn't need to frantically fuck her. He eased himself out of her and Alice watched a little of his cum that still hung to his dick drip off slowly onto Alice's stomach as he raised himself up. Alice adjusted to the ache downstairs and Dean's warm, strong hand stroking her hair gently. But now it was Seth's turn and he looked hungry ... starving in fact. She looked up at Dean then, expression one of alarm.

"No. Please, no," she said feebly against her gag, her voice hoarse from all the screaming and crying.

She shook her head, fearing what was to come next. Roman had been bad enough, but she could already tell that Seth was going to be the worst of all. She could see it written all over his face. It was going to hurt.

"I'll be taking that!" His gloved hands reached into her mouth and plucking out her panties. She watched with disgust as he took a whiff of it before throwing it across the room. "I want to hear you scream for this, little Alice."

"Please ... can I have something else to bite on to?" Alice asked feebly, looking at Seth with wide eyes.

"No! And shut the fuck up! Are you going to let her talk to me like that Dean?!'" he said in that whiney voice.

Dean smiled lazily then crouched down so that his face was level with Alice's, he then put his hand over her mouth and nose, clamping it down tightly.

"With any luck Alice you'll pass out if the pain is too much for you, you won't need anything to bite on then will you? Alternatively ,I can suffocate you right now. Seth will fuck you either way. Your choice," he said, taking his time saying the words so that his hand closed off her airways longer.

When he finally removed his hand she was red in the face, her throat was hoarse, her eyes were watering and her lungs were screaming. Alice had learned her lesson and made no more complaints, even when Seth suddenly pulled her onto her hands and knees and readied himself behind her.

About to be fucked for the third time, Alice tried to see the bright side of things...if that were possible at this point. After Seth, that would be the end of it, she assumed. Dean had taken her, as had Roman and, after Seth, there would be no one else. If she could hang on and fight her way through this, then they'd be done with her.

"Let's see if Roman and Dean have finally loosened up your pussy, sweet Alice," Seth cooed, trailing his gloved finger down her back.

That small touch sent shivers down Alice's spine .. she was stuck between wanting him to want her, to use her ... and not wanting the pain.

But in one fast movement he slammed his dick into her, reminding her that she had no choice in this.

"Oh Alice!" her name burst from Seth's lips when he entered her.

He immediately began thrusting; she could feel him even deeper inside her in this position as Seth pulled her back and forth on his hard, brutal cock.

"Owwww this is hurting sooo much!" Alice moaned.

It really did hurt. She was incredibly sore, she wondered if she would ever recover from this ...

Seth, unlike Roman, was taking his sweet time and making this as painful as possible. She wasn't sure if she could say that there was a little pleasure mixed in there ... Fresh tears started to fall from her eyes though it was a wonder she still had any to spare.

"No more," she croaked, gazing imploringly at Dean and Roman. "Please, stop!'

Dean looked at her with cold, deadpan eyes. There was no mercy in them, no human warmth or compassion. He then looked past her at Seth.

"He's close," he said, "it will all be over soon ..." he assured her.

Dean was right because Seth then came inside with one last vicious stroke. Alice collapsed; her form weak and limp, onto the bed. She closed her eyes and drifted into blissful rest ... then she felt Dean's hand in her hair. She looked up. He was fully dressed, they all were, he was spotless too, not a drop of sweat on him and he smelt fresh, intoxicating ... Had any of what she thought had happened really happened? But then she felt the rawness between her legs when she moved, it had happened alright.

"Welcome back," Dean smiled down on her.

Alice sat up and rubbed her eyes, she looked downwards too, at her body. She was also fully dressed and completely clean, she could even smell the perfume that she had rubbed on her wrists that evening. Her top was repaired too, like it had never been torn ... how odd. She was sitting on a chaise longue and Dean sat down beside her. He sighed heavily, reached out to her and drew her hair from her neck ...

"Oh Alice," he breathed against her neck.

Alice tensed up, terrified at what he was going to do or had planned. Something just wasn't right about this... It was quiet, too quiet...

"Wh...What are you do-" She let out a short gasp as Dean's tongue began to lap at her neck. And then he started to nip and suck and she couldn't stop herself from moaning.

For the first time that night, she was getting total pleasure and no pain.

"You have beautiful skin, you know that?" Dean said to her, pulling away to gaze into her green eyes. His thumb rubbed against her flushed cheek, caressing her. "So soft. So fragile."

Alice's lips twitched up at the compliment, nobody had ever told her she had beautiful skin. Dean gently, but with a firm hand, turned Alice's face to look at him. She looked at him obediently and that was when she noticed his eyes. Eyes that had been icy blue were now black obsidian. The pupil's seemed to have dilated and bled into the blue and now he had no iris. Her heart felt like it had stopped beating and she froze, unable to do anything other than look at this otherworldly being horror struck.

His hand clasped around her neck, a hand that had been warm and gentle, a man's hand, was now so cold it was painful to her. Then she felt him latch onto her neck again and heard before she felt the sharp puncture in her neck. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. It was a silent one, the kind where only the absolute fear in her eyes could convey the horror she was currently experiencing. Her pale hands gripped his back, nails squeezing into his immortal flesh. To anyone else, it would look as if Alice was in the throes of passion with Dean, but what was happening right now was anything but passionate. It was cold, slow and heartless...

As she felt more of her blood leave her body, the fear began to fade, a lethargic calm in its place. Compared to the emotions she had felt all night, it was rather peaceful for Alice. Her eyes grew heavier and her hands lost their strength, letting go of Dean's back and falling lifelessly to her sides. Her head lolled back, and now she was staring, through lidded eyes, up at the spotless ceiling. Her breathes grew more labored, her body colder and her vision started to fade. And then...she finally closed her eyes...and her heart came to a stop...and she, the woman known as Alice, died.

Dean drained Alice's young body of her life's blood. Having squeezed every drop from her and fnally feeling sated he let her lifeless form fall softly from his arms onto the chaise longue. He stood up and stared at the once living woman, face emotionless.

"Such a beautiful creature..." he murmured, fingers trailing over her soft skin, watching as it grew colder and paler.

"Mmm," Roman's mouth moved in agreement.

Like Dean and Seth he stood staring at the mortal woman's corpse.

"I'm still hungry," Seth whined, suddenly breaking the melancholy silence that had filled the room.

"Those two girls got away, we never got to feed properly from them, I think we might have turned them ..." Seth said when Dean stared at him with narrowed eyes.

Dean sighed in irritation.

"Oh that's wonderful," he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

A blush crossed Seth's usually smarmy looking face and he shifted his weight between each foot awkwardly.

"That's just what we want, more females doomed to immortality by your stupidity and on our backs out for revenge," Dean said slowly, letting every word sink in, treating Seth like his lackey as usual.

Roman's face settled into a scowl at his words so Dean shut up knowing it was OK to take out his frustrations on Seth, but never Roman. And besides it had been that little virgins, well she hadn't died a virgin ... regardless, it was the virgins fault, but it felt so much better to kick Seth about it. But Roman stuck up for Seth and mitigated Dean's anger, always the one who had managed to keep their pack together all these long years ...

"So we will move again, come on boy, you've had your dinner. We need ours too ..."


End file.
